Experiences
OJ expiriences. landed2002 OJ is a good jedi group with good people and helpful masters. Then there's the unhelpful people. while ive been here ive been ignored, sidetracked and just not cared about. and it happens to others to. if you can fix the un ignoring part then oj will be a nice place. OJ history awesomeskateboardr I came into this group in the month of January. I saw Jacob and Luke and I thought, "Oh my god these guys are cool." In my head I was thinking I was never going to make it past Youngling. But many trainings passed and I became a Padawan. Then my master Miscrent turned to the dark side. I still have yet to find a master. History Book Greetings, I joined OJ in March 28th, participated in many trainings and did well. When I became a Young ling 2, I met Master Armandotena, and he became my master. We did many trainings together, and I passed my Knight trials. Then, one day in Datoonie, a person named thegman2003 came up to me and asked if i could be his master. I agreed, and I am currently training him. Lastly, I became a guardian a week ago and am planning to take my master trials very soon. Thanks, BeastCB546 OJ Experiance WillowChyco My OJ experience, I joined OJ originally in 3G but left frankly but joined back early 4G, I was not really acceptable to the whole no Random Killing for Jedi at first but learned to accept it, My Master was SuperiorFallen but he left due to corruption, he tried to corrupt me but I refused, I went to Instructor first the Master, After hosting Training after Training, I got Council and got demoted off nothing, After the many council left as of Masters when Rare left, I stayed because I was loyal to OJ no matter how many left, I got council again but got demoted off a little inactivity, I got Council again for like a hour, They said I had one more chance and I went to Bahrain for 30 minutes, went to eat dinner and found out I was demoted again, I have been a Master since, I know I am not the best active Jedi but OJ is where I belong no matter what happen's to it, That is my experience in OJ, I have definitely grown since I joined, from a young, determine Force sensitive to a Wiser (Ain't gonna say old) knowledgeable, skilled Jedi Master. WillowChyco, Jedi Master. Story lammag Here is a lovely story about me and Lengland1998 it was actually our first day in OJ and we met at Bahrain funny thing was the entire place was filled with Sith and there was only me and him able to fight back then we came into the main flag room when it was only the hall not the giant room we came in and about 13 Sith were there after we came in the emperor came up to us and said if we beat him he will backdown it took us about 5 turns all together to kill him and he kept saying "I admire your persistence" he was a respectful Sith unlike the ones we have no but we had a good day because in the end me and Lengland won in the raid on our own Oj exp mikes543222 wrote at 9/16/2015 7:02 PM I joined OJ in 3g and I ended up rising through the ranks and hit council. Then I got demoted unfairly because of lies told to Jacob and then Jacob wouldn't reply to my PMs so I eventually left after 1 week of no results from Jacob the other Hrs tried too but no results. OJ Experience Kashmoney15 wrote at 9/16/2015 8:11 PM Report Abuse Well if you want my experience with OJ then I will not prolong any information. I first started with this group since April of this year. Although I was and still am new to this group I was able to study and train with some of OJ trainers and gone through the ranks. The HR's was very willing to help others grow and made a slight impact on what I wanted to do once I complete my padawan training. I actually held off my knight trials until I truly understood what I should do. I was a padawan for a whole month just studying and watching how the HR's work with others to help make the group more efficient. And of course I later became a Jedi Knight and during my illum visit, found two crystals which was blue and green. When It was time for me to choose my path I decided on the consular. Not because I had the color of the consular, but because I rather do lore more than learning about combat. And after another month of learning and teaching three other padawans who later become knights, I've decided to take my master trials. Surprisingly I passed with around a 90 or so because I did bad on one battle with the combat portion. But that was my story. And if you want my opinions on the group now, I don't think we are terrible. We have been having troubles with political positions and people wanting to not focus on lore, but we can fix it down the road. Sorry If I took alot of time out your day to view this, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Experience with OJ Kashmoney15 So you want to know about peoples experience with OJ? Well I would gladly like to tell you my experience. When I first came here, I use to train at the Tython temple. I poured much time into learning of the different styles and which ones I should focus more on. In the end I decided to use makashi and soresu which was a good combination for 1 on 1 combat. Anyways, later on when the Dantooine temple was made I found a person who wanted me to become his padawan. Sadly I wasn't thinking and a week later he left the order. From there I went through 2 other masters. They both tried their best to teach me, but what they didn't know was that I did private studies on codes, wars, forms, and everything else I needed to know. Eventually I took my trials and became a Jedi Knight. Now I am a Jedi Consular and will later on take my master trials. So enough of my story lets talk about the group it self. I do believe the group is good, however the younglings that are here can be questionable of their actions. All in all though out of 5 I would give the group a 4 because it is a really good group that tries to have fun. Okay then I believe that is all I have to say. Sorry for making this long.